Prospecting
'Prospecting '''gives you a better chance of finding items after fights. Each '''prospecting '''point increases your chances to finding items after combat by 1%. '''Prospecting '''aka PP can be increased by gear states given from spells /consumables . Each character has 100 base PP that is not visible in the characteristics window, this base PP allows players to unlock the PP lock on many rare items and gives the player the base percent chance to drop items . 150 is the maximum amount of PP from bonuses (food , guild , spells, challenges ) that will go toward increasing the chance to drop items. This 150 PP does not include the base 100 PP every character has. Dropping Items '''Step 1:Divide the loot ' Each monster can loot a specific amount of items . At the end of the fight, a list is created, cumulating all items from all the monsters in the fight. These items are then divided equally between each member of the group, no matter their level , class or Prospecting. Note: ''Some rare items require a '''Prospecting '''value to be looted. The '''Prospecting '''of the entire group is added to determine if the item can be looted. If the item is unlocked, it will join the item list. In other words, the character with the highest PP value will not necessarily get the item. '''Step 2: Get the items ' Each player is now going to have a 'Prospecting '''test for each item that was assigned to him. Here the '''Prospecting '''bonus of the player is added. If the test is successful, the item is won, otherwise it’s lost. A lost item is not redistributed. If the player doesn’t get it, nobody will. ''Note: ''Items looted during the fight are automatically added to the list of successful tests. '''Specific case: Bosses ' Some items are only looted by bosses. To be as fair as possible, it is distributed to all players. Each player must then pass a test with his own PP bonus. 'Specific case: Resources ' Resource s are distributed to all players. If a single player can loot 2 wools, he will still loot 2 wools when playing in a group. 'Specific case: 1 drop for 2 players ' It can happen; in this case the item is distributed randomly between them. 'Example ' If you and a friend fight the royal gobball , you'll break the 200 'prospecting 'lock , but you and your friend will each only have a 3% chance to drop the cloak. (This is just with the base/invisible 100 'prospecting '''that everybody has.) If you fight the royal gobball solo with 200 '''prospecting '(100 hidden and 100 from equipment ), you'll break the lock and the cloak will have a 6% drop rate. Group PP will only allow you to beat the PP lock . Whereas your own PP is counted as a bonus to the drop rate. 200 PP on your character (100 base + 100 stat/equip) will multiply the drop rate by 2. Category:Characteristic Category:Image Needed